Torture Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Lockjaw, the original counterpart of Torture Lockjaw? Torture Golden Lockjaw, a Torture suit closely related to Torture Lockjaw? Shadow Torture Lockjaw, a mysterious ghostly Torture suit resembling Torture Lockjaw? BFPuppet, a Torture suit resembling Tortured Lockjaw? Femjaw, a Torture suit which BFP called "Lockjaw's sister"? Popper Ping, a remodel of this character who was cut? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, Torture Toony or Golden Lockjaw? TRTF5= Torture Lockjaw is a Torture suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5 before it's recent cancellation. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black top hat with a white stripe on it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object in his right hand. Behavior Torture Lockjaw will appear on Floor 1 after the player opened the cage door. He's attracted by the light; if you see him, you must turn off the flashlight and not move, so he can't detect you. If you don't you'll get jumpscared and stabbed in the heart. He will also appear on Floor 2 with (presumably) the same mechanics. Trivia *Unlike Lockjaw in TRTF3 and TRTF4, Torture Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF5. *Torture Lockjaw was confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jump scares the player. Torture Kitty has also been confirmed to do this. |-|Abandoned Demo = Torture Lockjaw made an appearance in the abandoned demo as the only animatronic in game. He looks identical to his previous appearance. Behavior Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see him. He will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Torture Lockjaw may be seen running by. He also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia *Torture Lockjaw seems to be buggy. If the player clicks on him when they see him, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. *If you click his nose on the menu, it will play a honking sound. *Torture Lockjaw also seems to be shaking while being seen. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Full Game TRTF5_iconFinal.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in the game's icon. tortureLockjaw_titleScreenBreathing.gif|Torture Lockjaw in the Title Screen. tortureLockjaw_titleScreenTwitch1.gif|Same, but twitching. tortureLockjaw_titleScreenTwitch2.gif|Ditto. tortureLockjaw_titleScreenTwitch3.gif|Ditto. tortureLockjaw_jumpscareV3.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. tortureLockjaw.png|Tortured Lockjaw's texture/full body in the extras menu. Unfinished Demo T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Torture Lockjaw in the menu. lockjawtitlescreen.png|Same, but twitching. lockjawtitlescreen2.png|Ditto. output_gsAcBi.gif peeking.png|Torture Lockjaw peeking from behind the wall. T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Torture Lockjaw running. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Abandoned Demo TLockjaw1.png|Torture Lockjaw from an early version of The Return to Freddy's 5 menu. LockJaw_4.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. TLockjaw2.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. Notice that it has the same pose as the "I'm Sorry" teaser. TLockjaw3.png|Ditto. TLockjaw5.png|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (38).gif Lickjuiceshaking.gif Peak.gif Webp.net-gifmaker (36).gif EH.gif Sprites TORTURELOCKJAWSPRITE.png|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in his minigame, Truth...?. Unused succjaw.gif|An early unused sprite of Torture Lockjaw, planned to appear in the cutscenes. TLJ TG6.png|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 6. purrple lickuice.png|"Purple Torture Lockjaw"'s sprite in his unnamed minigame. First Look TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Torture Lockjaw (Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the teasers. R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Torture Lockjaw in the game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. 74.png|Twitching 73.png|Ditto. 72.png|Ditto. 71.png|Ditto. Output NTQVTH.gif|Hybrid Lockjaw's sprite in Teaser Game 1. Second look New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's 2nd look from the Deviantart page. 11214388 1607437796181796 4523300572238909464 n.png|Hybrid Lockjaw's staff as shown in a deleted tweet of BFPFilms. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Torture Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images in one of the Teaser games. HybridLockjaw.png|Ditto. HybridLockjaw2.png|Ditto. HybirdLockjaw3.png|Ditto. output_mItrMH.gif|Torture Lockjaw's sprite in the second Teaser games. IMG_1657.JPG|A image of Torture Lockjaw found on Yahoo! 3rd Look TortureLockjawBackground.png Torture Lockjaw.png|A frame of Torture Lockjaw twitching behind the player, with Night Vision activated in the Abandoned Clickteam version. TortureLockjawScare.PNG|A frame of Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the abandoned Clickteam version. LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|A Test Version of Torture Lockjaw's Jumpscare, seen in Poniator's Deviant Art. 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in one of the previous icons. the_return_to_freddy_s__remastered___lockjaw_by_bfpfilms424-d91xu6w.png|Torture Lockjaw's teaser on BFP's DeviantArt Fourth look Cg1qQk2UoAAXPsz.jpg Fifth look (Bioninja's version) C25AZeKUcAAv4h1.jpg IMG_1841.JPG|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser. Teasers Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser puking out BFPuppet. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Torture Lockjaw in his 3rd teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's 3rd teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. File:TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA"in the background. T Lockjaw background.png|A empty Torture Lockjaw head that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". T Lockjaw background 2.png|A empty Torture Lockjaw head that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". 1 Day Left.png|Torture Lockjaw in the "1 Day Left" teaser. arc6.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's eight teaser. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser along with Torture Kitty. Coming soon by kittycollisi-dal9tik.png|Torture Lockjaw in another teaser. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|The same image, but brightened, revealing Torture Device. Miscellaneous W10_lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw (Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in a wallpaper. Vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|Torture Lockjaw in a pre-release menu. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Him in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teasing the Official Trailer. Note how it says "Debut" instead. C9swMTMXkAAoHs2 (1).jpg IMG_1658.PNG|Piratejaw, a joke variant of Torture Lockjaw that Tyler made. Thank you for a year of love and support by bfpfilms424-d9h7rq4.png|Torture Lockjaw in a image on BFP's Deviantart. X0RNS62TmT8.jpg|Torture Lockjaw being rendered. CVFCQUuUsAA9PU4.png|A render of Torture Lockjaw shown by Tyler Ahlstrom on his Twitter for a while. C9swFuqXUAASr0f (1).jpg CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|The new title screen (at the time) being coded, featuring Torture Lockjaw, Torture Kitty and The Unknown/Torture Beast. 4nHlTY.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the second trailer. Note he is attack from the left of the room 1500x500 (1).jpg|BFPFilms' old Twitter banner, having the SFM Torture Lockjaw model on the side. Unnamed.jpg|BFPFilms' old Youtube and Facebook banner with Torture Lockjaw, Hybrid Lockjaw, & TRTF3 Lockjaw. banner.jpg|BFPFilms' current Facebook banner with Torture Lockjaw's test jumpscare. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Torture Lockjaw with Torture Freddy and Torture Sugar in the latest TRTF5 banner. Which model you you want me to make next by kittycollisi-das2j18.jpg|Torture Lockjaw using Lockjaw's TRTF 3 Textures. IMG_2226.JPG|Torture Lockjaw in the thumbnail for "TRTF: THE LOST ENDING".